<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Character Guide by Annika0130</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456473">Character Guide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annika0130/pseuds/Annika0130'>Annika0130</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Strange Bitty Days [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Guide, Optional to the story, and personality, character guide, details, who's who</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annika0130/pseuds/Annika0130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Additional Guide to help keep track of the people in Strange Bitty Days. Will be updated with each new character.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Strange Bitty Days [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1444972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. THE HUMANS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/n) - The Human</p><p>SOUL TRAIT - Persistence (Purple)</p><p>Personality - Kind and passive-aggressively patient. (Will wait for a Bitty to get ready. . .while singing the jeopardy tune.) Endures a lot of chaos and trouble in order to get the Bitties what they need and want. (It’s like herding cats I swear!) Tries her best to see her Bitties for the (little) people they are. Treating them as friends and family instead of pets.</p><p>History - Received her first Bitty (Edgy) from Jacie unexpectedly one morning. From there the relationship grew until they became nigh inseparable. (If you ignore one little incident.) From there more Bitties joined the household. Either received from the Monster Business Group, or rescued from their previous owners. She acts more as a caretaker for the dozens of Bitties. (Or so she thinks) They pretty much take care of themselves. She just makes sure that they have any food or items they need. And breaks up any fight that gets too violent. (There are fights, but with how some of them are is undeniable that their creeds clash. She just wants no one seriously injured or dusted.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jacie (Jacelynn) - The Seamstress</p><p>SOUL TRAIT - Justice (Yellow)</p><p>Personality - Laid back, more of a party person. Prefers to be out on the scene than staying home or working. But when her friends need help you can bet that she’ll be the first to answer the call. She can be a bit of an airhead at times. Her idealistic fantasys overshadowing the expectations of others.</p><p>History - Is the best friend of (Y/n). Having been together since high school, and gone together to the same fine arts college. She was the one to pull (Y/n) out of her room to socialize. And at times would defend her friend from bullies from the shadows. She was so excited to hear that (Y/n) wanted a Bitty. She knew a lot about them from her time volunteering at the MBG so felt that (Y/n) would definitely be a good match with her first choice, a Sansy. Hearing that (Y/n) didn’t have the time to get one, she went out to a Monster Bitty Shelter to get a Sansy of the <em> LATEST </em>generation. Only the newest and bestest for her friend. She was so excited that she couldn’t wait for the sun to rise completely. She dropped the egg and all the supplies she got off to (Y/n) early. But sadly had to leave for a breakfast meeting. (She regrets not calling out, it would have been fun to video Edgy’s first day.) Since then she’s been (Y/n)’s backup whenever she needed an extra pair of hands.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Noah - The Soldier</p><p>SOUL TRAIT - Integrity (Blue)</p><p>Personality - Hard, Cold. It’s hard for him to connect to people. Harder to show he cares. The weight of the LOVE he has makes everyday a struggle. Its thanks to the little kittens that gather around him (Jacie and (Y/n) ) that he can hold himself together one day after the next.</p><p>History - Met (Y/n) at a home improvement store. He was intrigued by this small female hissing at the general manager for not having any quality wood. When the wild kitten stormed off he followed and extended an offer. He had a ‘friend’ who had some wood from cutting down his trees earlier that week. She could come see if there was anything she liked, if she wanted? (This was completely untrue but he did not wish to see the kitten so upset over something he could fix.) She accepted and the next day met him at an old lot. There were several trucks worth of untrimmed logs and branches. He spent the next few hours following the kitten around, listening to her talk so enthusiastically about her craft. She . . . glowed, with her passion. They parted that day with exchanged numbers. A month after he texted her about a material warehouse he opened. And from then on she had been a loyal customer, and he’s a secret guard dog for the angel who’s SOUL sings so brightly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. BITTIES Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part1 of the list of Bitties</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edgy - (Underfell Sans) The First</p><p>Nickname for Human - Lady</p><p>Speech - “Wat da fuck ya lookin’ at?” Sloppy rough speak. Slurs a bit. Cusses a lot.</p><p>Favorite Treat - Mustard</p><p>Personality - Rough and wild. Likes to break and throw things. Will bite from frustration or to seek attention. If angry will get into your face about it. Upset, it’s a flip between going on a destructive rampage or hiding somewhere with a bottle of mustard.</p><p>History - The First Bitty (Y/n) got. Therefore he has a special place in her heart. They had a bit of a rough period together in the beginning but now nothing can sever the bond they have. Edgy would go into a life threatening situation for her. She would go to the ends of the world for him.</p><p>Fun Facts - Likes to sleep on (Y/n), where he can either hear her heartbeat or feel her Soul.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Blueberry (Blue) - (Underswap Sans)</p><p>Nickname for Human - N/A</p><p>Speech - ALL CAPS</p><p>Favorite Treat - TACOS!!</p><p>Personality - a bundle of energy packed into a caring, loyal, and attentive package. Even on his worst days he never has a true bad word to say about anyone. His empathy encourages him to try and make friends with those he can. (With caution). Can be a little cunning at times to get what he wants.</p><p>History - He and his ‘brother’ Stretch were given to (Y/n) by the Monster Business Group in an attempt to contain the mutated Bitties by keeping them in one household. The first week with (Y/n) Blue faced a dangerous situation where he was almost kidnapped if not for the quick actions of (Y/n) and Edgy and Stretch. Now he’s determined that no one in his family be placed in a position where he was scared like he was.</p><p>Fun Facts - sugar makes him hyper (for short periods) but on the other hand caffeine keeps him active (for a long time). Both of them together its. . . absolute chaos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stretch - (UnderSwap Papyrus)</p><p>Nickname for Human - N/A</p><p>Speech - Mostly lowercase. Well pronounced. Doesn’t slur or stutter unless stressed.</p><p>Favorite Treat - Honey-anything</p><p>Personality - Laid back yet lazily attentive. Even when you think he’s asleep, he’s more than likely aware of everything going on around him. Can get nervous and paranoid at times, causing those he cares about no end of grief as he tries to smother them.</p><p>History - Given to (Y/n) alongside his ‘brother’ Blueberry. Didn’t trust (Y/n) until the day Blueberry was almost kidnapped and he watched her put her life on the line to save him. Now he’s letting himself get to know the human that’s watching over them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fell - (UnderFell Papyrus)</p><p>Nickname for Human - HUMAN!</p><p>Speech - All uppercase like Blueberry. His syllables can be sharp at times.</p><p>Favorite Treat - Lasagna.</p><p>Personality - <strike> Stick up his ass. </strike> He is a stickler for routine and rules. Prefers doing things ‘to the instructions’. Has trouble improving things. Is HIGHLY protective against strangers. His worry can come out aggressive and harsh at times. (A bit Tsundere)</p><p>History - Edgy found him heavily injured on the family’s porch late (or very early) one night.(Injuries seemingly done to him by his previous ‘family’) They protected him from a terrible vet in their search to get him healed. Now currently living happily with everyone.</p><p> </p><p>Razz - (SwapFell/FellSwap Sans)</p><p>Nickname for Human - SLAVE!!</p><p>Speech - All uppercase, but will sometimes go lowercase when trying to be slick/convincing.</p><p>Favorite Treat - Burritos</p><p>Personality - Slightly Egotistical/Narcissistic. But that’s mainly a front to cover his Tsundere ways. (As well as his self-doubt) He tends to be skeptical and distrustful of new things. Usually needing EXTENSIVE RESEARCH before trying anything new. He likes to stay close to the group. Feeling safer with others nearby.</p><p>History - His first day was terrible. The house got wrecked and he almost killed Stretch when his magic went out of control. He was utterly <em> HORRIFIED </em> when he watched the lanky Bitty go down. (He’s actually secretly grateful that Edgy stepped in. Even when it ended with a scar for it.) Now he trains with Fell and Blueberry to control his magic.</p><p> </p><p>Mutt (Pup) - (SwapFell/FellSwap Papyrus)</p><p>Nickname for Human - Sweet Cheeks</p><p>Speech - Lowercase and drawling. </p><p>Favorite Treat - BBQ Sauce</p><p>Personality - Similar to Stretch, he’s protective when someone he cares about is in danger. But otherwise he’s more likely to sit back, drink his sauce, and enjoy to ruckus from afar. He’s pretty intelligent. Figuring out new tech quickly. More the type to laze about, either alone or with Stretch/Edgy.</p><p>History - He woke to a War Zone. Just ‘Porting out of the way. When he saw they weren’t <em> actually </em> trying to kill each other, he went off to explore. Eventually landing on the Human’s laptop. (Where he found some VERY obnoxious things) It was only when He and Edgy felt the spike of wild magic he became concerned. Porting over in time to watch the end of it. After the fight was over he hovered protectively over Razz. It was apparent they were ‘Outsiders’ in a way. And he didn’t want his fellow Outsider to be in danger. Now he’s relieved at the ‘punishment’ chosen. And is keeping watch of the Human. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>